Wait For Me
by aliyanai
Summary: After hearing about the words of love being spoken around the castle, Princess Elizabeth has a couple of questions to ask her favorite holy knight, Meliodas.


I'm back again and I am SOOO excited to write this one-shot! I've always loved reading baby Melizabeth fanfics and I couldn't wait to write my own! Let me know what you think of it in a review, please! Or if you have any advice when it comes to my writing too! Enjoy!~

* * *

_'I love you.'_

It was a phrase baby Elizabeth heard almost everywhere around the castle. From her father, her sisters, even the maids that would watch her from time to time. She never understood it-she was too young to.

Elizabeth barely knew how to respond to the words either, she would often bat her eyes or just grin in response.

Another word she heard was marriage. Elizabeth would often overhear her father scolding Veronica to find a _"suitor"_ to _"marry her."_ It was weird, it confused Elizabeth.

Why did big sister need to get married so badly? And why was father making her do it? What was marriage anyway? Clearly, it was something bad since big sister Ronnie didn't want to do it.

Elizabeth, who was currently sitting at the very large dining table, was playing with her food. She had eaten everything else on the plate except her peas. She crossed her face at the small green balls, who would feed this to a child anyway!

"Come on Elizabeth, you have to eat your greens." One of the maids called out to the princess. Elizabeth pouted and stared at them once again. She then stuck out her tongue in disgust at the sight and pushed them away. "No!" She called out.

The maid, whose name was Irene, sighed. "But princess, you have to in order to be healthy." She begged. "No!" Elizabeth whined as she begins to itch to be let out of her high seat. She was getting tired of sitting there and would rather be in her bedroom or with a certain holy knight.

"Princess!" The maid begged once again. Elizabeth's bottom lip began to tremble. She just wanted to go back into her bedroom and lay down. Why was she being forced to eat these green balls of death?!

"Hey, Irene, what's cooking." Meliodas' voice called out as he entered the dining room. He had just gotten back from his trip and decided to check inside the castle to make sure everything was alright. Well more like check on his little princess.

"Good evening, Meliodas." Irene greeted before huffing. "I was trying to get the princess to eat her vegetables but she's not agreeing."

Meliodas looked over at the infant who was beginning to cry quietly. His heart tugged and walked over to where she was sitting. "Hey, Ellie." He cooed softly as he brushed her cheek.

Elizabeth perked up immediately as she heard the man's voice. "Meli!" She hiccuped and began to smile. This smile seemed to be contagious since the holy knight began to grin himself. "I heard you don't want to eat your veggies."

Elizabeth pouted once again as she stared at her plate in hate. "I donb wanna eat them..." Meliodas looked at her, trying to think of a way to convince her into eating them. "Say, Ellie."

"Don't ya want to be big and strong like me?" He asked and Elizabeth began to nod her head. "Well, I'm this way because I ate my veggies as a kid. It sucked but it made me strong!"

"So how about you give it a try, okay?" Meliodas asked. She hesitated and he could see the hesitation on her face. "Please Ellie, for me?" He pouted. Elizabeth stared at him before huffing. "Fwine! But only for you Meli." She said before taking the small peas and began to eat them.

The taste was bland-so bland that the princess wanted to spit the peas back out and cry. But she pushed through it and continued to eat until they were all gone. She did it only because Mellie had asked her.

"That's my girl!" He cheered as he picked her out of the seat. He kissed her cheek and held her in his arms. "Now let's get you all ready for bed." He said. He passed by the maid, who had given a silent thank you to him and he nodded his head in response.

He walked the baby up to her bedroom and laid her down in her questionably large bed. He had always thought it had been too big for the girl but never spoke about it. Once she was tucked in he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Meli, I'm nwot sleepy..." Elizabeth said softly as she held out her small arms for the man. "Donb lweave." She asked. Meliodas had sighed as he stared at the girl. How she managed to tug at his hearts amused him. He was tired and longed to sleep in his bed but decided to give in to the little girl. "I'm not goin' anywhere Elizabeth."

"How was your trip?" She asked, hoping he'd tell her in a story. She had always enjoyed when he would talk about his adventures. "Ah, Ellie it was great! This time me and my buds defeated a really big monster!"

"Rweally?" Elizabeth asked, feeling herself getting excited. "Yeah! It had four eyes too! And two huge arms that swung really low." He explained, using his own arms to demonstrate it.

Elizabeth gasped as she sat up in her bed. "You gwuys bweat it, right?"

"Psh! Heck yeah, we did!" Meliodas laughed at Elizabeth's cheers and stood up. He began explaining the story to her and Elizabeth felt herself getting more and more sleepy, yet she wanted to hear every last word.

But she couldn't help herself and drift off into a low and deep sleep. Meliodas lowered his voice and came to a stop with his talking. He peered over at the small princess and smirked; he knew that stories easily put her to bed. Especially his.

He leaned over the bed to tuck her in one last time and gave her a soft kiss before leaving her bedroom. He trudged back into his own, yearning to collapse into his bed and sleep the night away.

Meliodas walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and kicked off his boots. He removed all of his armor and plopped onto the bed, sighing.

Time had been passing rather slow for him. Even though he never aged, Elizabeth did. And she was aging every single day. Knowing of their curse, he was afraid for the future. With this current Elizabeth, he hoped that he would be able to witness her grow and be with him for as long as time will allow it.

However, time had always played a funny joke on him and managed to crush his hopes every single time.

Sighing again, he allowed his eyes to flutter closed and embark himself into his own deep sleep.

* * *

"Elizabeth..." Magaret's voice called out to the baby as she entered her bedroom. The princess was up and currently drawing. She didn't get to see Meliodas this morning but it was alright, she knew he'd always make time to see her at some point.

"There you are," Magaret gushed as she picked her baby sister up and held her in her arms. "Mar-mar!" Elizabeth cheered as she wrapped her small arms around her neck.

"What are you up to?" Margaret asked, settling her back on the floor. "I'm colowing." Elizabeth explained as she held up her newest picture. "See!"

Margaret took it and examined the picture. "Thwat's me, Mellie, and our castle!"

"Huh," Magaret huffed as she stared at the poorly drawn picture. With Elizabeth's explaining, it made sense but she was curious about the red and pink hearts surrounding the two of them. "It's so pretty Elizabeth,"

"Thanks!" She cheered, grabbing the paper back. "I'm gonna give it to him wen he cwomes back." Magaret bit her lip as she looked at her youngest sister happily color more hearts onto the paper. She knew of the strong attraction she had for the holy knight and knew how much Meliodas cared for Elizabeth.

"Ugh! I am so sick of dad!" Veronica marched into the bedroom and plopping onto her sister's bed.

"What'd he do this time?" Magaret asked as she left Elizabeth to color and took a seat beside her. "He keeps bugging me about getting married! I'm too young to be married anyway!" Veronica complained.

Magaret rubbed her second youngest sister's shoulder, "I'm pretty sure he didn't do this to you!"

"Well, that's because I've already fallen for Gilthunder," Margaret admitted. She knew how her father could be sometimes and wished he wasn't the way he was. But she managed to keep an open mind and heart when it came to him. "Still! He shouldn't be forcing me into this!"

Elizabeth looked at her older sisters and listened to Veronica's complaints. She felt bad that her father was causing one of her sisters so much anger. So she crawled onto the bed and hugged Veronica.

Veronica greatly accepted it, snuggling closer to the baby. "Well, Ronnie, father is trying to do what he believes is best for you right now." Margaret tried. "If you happen to meet someone you adore, maybe he'll let up."

Veronica sighed deeply as she held Elizabeth in her arms. She looked at the gushing sister, "I hope he never does this to you." She said softly.

"Ronnie!" Elizabeth cheered and Veronica kissed the girls forehead. "I know Margaret, it's just so frustrating."

"I wish he'd just let me find love on my own time." "He will, he just needs to learn." Margaret sighed before standing up. "I'm going to meet with Gilthunder, I'll see you all at dinner."

Margaret left, leaving Veronica with Elizabeth. She watched the baby play around with the bedsheets and sighed. "Ellie, listen,"

"Don't let father push you to marry someone, okay? You find your own love." Veronica said to her. She knew she wouldn't understand her words at all but said them anyway. Hopefully, sometime in the future when she and daddy get into it, she'll remember.

Elizabeth blinked before nodding her head. She didn't know what Ronnie was talking about but didn't want to make it seem like she wasn't paying attention. Because she was.

"Good girl," Veronica grinned before kissing her forehead once again and heading out of her bedroom. Elizabeth crawled off of her bed and looked at her picture once again. "Meli..." She said, placing her hand over the drawing of him.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Elizabeth was in her bedroom after she had eaten dinner and was awaiting her knight's arrival. She missed Meliodas and couldn't wait to see him.

She was playing with her dolls when the door had opened and closed shut. "Ellie!"

"Meli!" Elizabeth cheered and wobbled over to him. "Look at you!" He picked her up and swung her in the arm a bit. Elizabeth laughed the entire time. He had eventually stopped and set her back down.

"What did you do today?" He asked as he took a seat next to her. He had sat on a piece of paper and grabbed it from underneath him. "What's this?" He asked and began to unfold it.

"Wait!" Elizabeth shouted, crawling on him and snatching it out of his hands. Meliodas only snickered and held his hands up. "I'm sorry!"

"I drew disb for you..." Elizabeth said before handing it to him shyly. Meliodas took the paper with a soft smile and unfolded it once again. Once the picture was opened he looked at it wide-eyed. "Ellie, what's this."

She crawled onto the knight's lap and began explaining, "Thwat's me, and thwat's you." Meliodas' heartbeats quickened as he examined the picture, "And thwat's our castle."

"Our?" He repeated, a light flush adorning his cheeks. How could one little girl be so cute? So innocent? "Yesth," Elizabeth grinned as she turned around to face him. "Our castle,"

"Elizabeth," He said breathly before clearing his throat. "Thank you so much, I really like it." He smiled. Elizabeth's eyes widened at his response. "You do?"

"Yeah, I love it..." He whispered as he looked at the picture once again. He then folded it up, placed it in his pocket, and began tickling the princess. Elizabeth laughed loudly as she couldn't escape his tickles.

He then picked her up and set her down into her bed. "Meli," Elizabeth asked as he began tucking her into bed. "Hm?" He hummed. "Do you wuv me?"

Meliodas blinked at the question and probably didn't hear it correctly. "Whatcha say, Ellie?"

"Do you wuv me?" Elizabeth repeated as she looked up at the man. The man whose face was beginning to darken a shade of pink. Meliodas was at a loss for words. Did she really just ask him this question.

There was no doubt about his love for Elizabeth; it was unconditional. He just wasn't expecting for her to ask him this-especially at this age. He then cleared his throat before answering, "Yes, I do."

"Do you wanna marry me?" Elizabeth asked. Meliodas nearly sputtered as his face began to darken. What in the hell has gotten into this girls mind for her to ask him these questions?

He then took the question seriously as he stared into her big, blue, hopeful eyes. It was as if he could see all the past reincarnations of Elizabeth through them all of them awaiting his answer with the same eagerness. He had always loved Elizabeth, no matter how many times she would die and be reborn. He fell and loved her every single time.

Loving her unconditionally like this has brought him pain and a lot of torture. Him losing her once again weighed on his mind every day. However, he wouldn't mind it. If it meant he'd get to see her smile or laugh, he'd continue to let her torture him.

So there were no doubts about any of the questions she's asked. He knew the answer before she could ask him. However, time was not on his side. Not right now.

"Of course I do Elizabeth," Meliodas admitted as he looked into her eyes. "I love you to the moon and back and want to marry you, but not right now. You're too young."

"If you could wait, I hope we can continue this conversation in the future...when you're much older," Meliodas said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead goodnight. "Wait, for me."

"Okay Meli," Elizabeth nodded. Meliodas grinned; he knew she wouldn't remember this conversation in the near future but that was fine. He'd be able to treasure this moment and remember it for his own good.

* * *

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth's voice called out to him, breaking him from his thoughts. He had been wiping the same mug for who knows how long. He had yet another flashback of when Elizabeth was a child and couldn't help but to sit through it.

What stirred it to occur was when the two of them were walking through the village and Meliodas' looking at a jewelry store. Once Elizabeth begged for them to enter, Meliodas examined almost everything and came to a halt when his eyes found it,

a wedding ring.

That's when the memories of their conversation flooded in and hit him. It hit him hard too, so hard he nearly collapsed into the glass box that held the jewelry.

He knew Elizabeth didn't remember it and that was fine, but he needed to. Because he knew of the promise he made to her years ago.

_"If you could wait, I hope we can continue this conversation in the future...when you're much older."_

Meliodas grinned lightly at the flashback and couldn't help but dream of a life marrying Elizabeth. So when she wasn't looking, he purchased the ring and hid it in his pants pocket.

He was waiting for the right moment to finally say something but didn't know how. Or when the right moment was. So now here he was, still wiping the same mug and daydreaming. Did he even want to go through with this anymore? Even knowing the fate of the two?

"Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth's voice rung through his ears once again. His eyes landed on hers as she leaned against the bar. "Is everything alright? I've been calling you're name for a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Meliodas brushed off before smirking. "I just love hearing you call my name."

He watched her blush once again and snickered. Yes, he wanted to be with her. He'd risk his entire life being by her side and would do it over and over again.

"You're too bold, Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth said shyly as she calmed herself down. She took a seat at the bar and looked outside. "It's a lovely night, don't you think?"

The moon and stars shined brightly in the sky and even glared through the tavern's windows. "Yeah," Meliodas agreed, his eyes flickering from the window to her. He then finally set the mug and wipe down before crossing his arms. "How bout we sit outside and take in the sight?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened at his ask but she nodded her head, "I would like that."

The two walked outside of the Boar's Hat, Elizabeth took a seat on the grassy land while Meliodas stood, his arms crossed behind his head. "The stars are so pretty!" Elizabeth cheered as she watched the night sky.

Meliodas grinned as he looked at her, her hair blowing gently in the wind and her eyes shining almost as bright as the stars. "Say Elizabeth,"

The said girl turned to face him with a curious look. "Yes, Sir Meliodas?"

"There was a time, when you were a kid. You had asked me these really shocking questions." Meliodas started, "Them being if I loved you and if I wanted to marry you."

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath as she listened to him. "Well, they were both really easy to answer, being that I had always felt a way about you ever since I laid my eyes on you," Meliodas admitted, looking at the stars.

"Even as a bratty little child, you've always made my hearts beat quicker than normal. So both answers were a definite yes,"

Elizabeth gasped as she listened to his words. "I've always loved you and I will never stop loving you. But the marriage, well, that took me a while to answer."

"Being that you were only five years old, I couldn't ask for your hand at that age. So I had asked you to wait until you've gotten older for us to continue this talk." He sighed before looking at her, "And well, here we are."

"Sir Meliodas..." Elizabeth said breathlessly as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She watched the man she loved lower herself on one knee and reach into his pocket.

"Elizabeth, I will continue to love you until the day I die. And even then, my spirit will always be here for you."

"You've made me feel ways I've never felt before and you've opened me to new emotions that I never knew a person like me could have. Even if I've had my old and vile ways, you managed to see the good in me and pulled the goodness out of me."

"I know how distant and closed off I can be and I know how much it frustrates you sometimes. But even with my walls, you're managing to break through every single one."

"I want to be with you until our time runs up. So please will you do me the honor," Meliodas uncovered his hand to show a dazzling ring, one that beat every single star in the sky. "Of marrying me?"

Elizabeth covered her mouth as the tears fell from her eyes. Meliodas looked at her, his face full of hope in that she'd accept.

"Sir Meliodas...Of course,I will!" She cried, screaming. "I will! I do!" Elizabeth chanted as he slid the ring onto her finger. He laughed, pulling her into her arms. "You don't say I do, not yet." He then pressed his lips against hers.

Yes, this was the moment he's been waiting for. And even knowing of what might come of Elizabeth, he didn't mind. Their time together may be short or long, that was up to fate. But for now, he'd treasure every last second, minute, hour, or day with her.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Elizabeth." He said, breaking from their kiss and leaning his head against hers.

"I love you, Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth confessed, causing the ex-demon king to smile fully. "I love you too, Elizabeth."

_'Do you wuv me, Meli?'_ Baby Elizabeth flashed into his mind once again as his smile deepened. "Always and forever." He said aloud.

* * *

The End!

For this being my first baby Elizabeth fanfic, it's a tad short. But that's because I was still trying to figure out the meat of the one-shot itself. I only had the ending of it planned and was still trying to figure out how to start it.

I was also wondering if I should start a collection of Melizabeth one-shots. It would be an A-Z and be called, "26 Days of Melizabeth." But I'm not 100% sure if I should. Let me know if I should start it or not!

Also check out my fanfic, Highschool Daze! Okay, that's enough from me. I'll see you guys later! Bye~

Credit to cover image: maybishouldwait/tweet/1094072598198190082


End file.
